Ian Hunter
Apex 1957 November 8, 1957 Old White Harte Inn, Northampton, ENG December 26, 1957 Northampton, ENG (UK TV "ITV Roll Back The Carpet") 1958 February 3, 1958 Town Hall, Northampton, ENG (Northants Skiffle Competition) February 3, 1958 Grand Hotel, Northampton, ENG (Pye Skiffle Contest) March 6, 1958 Northampton Press Ball, Northampton, ENG March 21, 1958 Lyric Cinema, Wellingborough, ENG (Nat'l Skiffle Competition Area) April 29, 1958 Commodore Cinema, Hammersmith, ENG (Nat'l Skiffle Competition Final) April 30, 1958 Black Lion, Northampton, ENG May 15, 1958 Star Sound Studios, Northampton, ENG July 13-19, 1958 Regal Theatre, Great Yarmouth, ENG (Charlie Chester Pot Luck Show) August 4-10, 1958 New Theatre, Northampton, ENG September ?, 1958 Collins Music Hall, Great Yarmouth, ENG (Radio Luxembourg Opportunity Knocks!) September 8-14, 1958 Hippodrome, Aston, ENG (Skirts and Skiffle, with The Regency Girls) September 17, 1958 Skiffle Contest Finals, Radio Luxembourg, UK programme November 6, 1958 The Salon, Northampton, ENG (National Press Ball) December 28, 1958 ITV Bid For Fame, Unknown UK 1959 February 11, 1959 Black Lion, Northampton, ENG (BBC Melody Maker's Show. Aired February 19th) April 3, 1959 Whyte Melville Hall, Northampton, ENG (Supporting John Lever Seven) April 10, 1959 Whyte Melville Hall, Northampton, ENG (supported by John Lever Seven) April 17, 1959 Whyte Melville Hall, Northampton, ENG April 24, 1959 Northampton, ENG (cancelled, Oh Boy! session) May 1, 1959 Grand Carnival Dance, The Salon, Northampton, ENG (Grand Carnival Dance) May 13, 1959 BBC Woman's Hour. Aired June 29th) June 5, 1959 Angel Hotel, Northampton, ENG (Oh Boy! Session) June 12, 1959 Angel Hotel, Northampton, ENG (Oh Boy! Session) June 19, 1959 Angel Hotel, Northampton, ENG (Oh Boy! Session) (with Dominoes) Henry + Shriekers 1963 October 19, 1963 St. Mary's Hall, Northampton, ENG (with Johnny Kaye & Kossaks) October 31, 1963 St. Mary's Hall, Northampton, ENG (with Johnny Gold & Mavericks) November 30, 1963 St. Mary's Hall, Northampton, ENG (with Chevraks) December 28, 1963 St. Mary's Hall, Northampton, ENG (with Drumbeats & Mavericks) 1964 January 10, 1964 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with The Undertakers) Lee + Shriekers March 17, 1964 Black Lion, Northampton, ENG March 19, 1964 Town Hall, Northampton, ENG (with Drumbeats) June ?, 1964 Drill Hall, Northampton, ENG July 31, 1964 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with The Migil Five & The Phantoms) October 30, 1964 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG (with Tony Jackson & Vibrations) October 31, 1964 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with The Hollies & The Chequers) October 31, 1964 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG November 11, 1964 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG (Supporting Manfred Mann) November 23, 1964 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG November 30-31, 1964 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG 1965 January 6, 1965 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG January 13, 1965 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG (With Quick & The Dead) February 13, 1965 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG (With Primitives) March ?, 1965 Star Club, Hamburg, GER March ?, 1965 Starpalast, Duisburg, GER May 8, 1965 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG May 21, 1965 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG 1968 Charlie Woolfe November 13, 1968 City University, London, ENG (with The Nice & Cymbaline) 1975 Ian Hunter & Mick Ronson March 15, 1975 Exeter Unversity, Exeter, ENG 1975.03.19 IH/MR, Friars, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury UK Warren Henry + Yum Yum Band shows March 20, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Jet) March 21, 1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Jet) March 22, 1975 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Jet) March 23, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Jet) March 24, 1975 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT (supported by Jet) March 26, 1975 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Jet) March 27, 1975 City Hall, Leeds, ENG (supported by Jet) 1975.03.29 Canceled: IH/MR, Friars, Aylesbury UK for tax purposes, probably as 1975.03.19 March 29, 1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Jet) March 30, 1975 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supported by Jet) March 31, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Jet) April 1, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Jet) 1975.04.02 IH/MR, Granada, East Ham UK Jet 1975.04.03 Canceled: IH/MR, Town Hall, Birmingham UK to 1975.03.29 for tax purposes 1975.04.04 Canceled: IH/MR, Colston Hall, Bristol UK to 1975.04.01 for tax purposes 1975.04.05 Canceled: IH/MR, Granada, East Ham UK to 1975.04.02 1975.04.06 Canceled: IH/MR, Fairfields Hall, Croyden UK to 1975.03.30 for tax purposes 1975.04.14 Rehearsal: IH/MR, Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee WI 1975.04.15 Rehearsal: IH/MR, Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee WI 1975.04.16 Rehearsal: IH/MR, Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee WI 1975.04.17 IH/MR, Quandt Gymnasium, Stevens Point WI USA date 1975.04.18 IH/MR, Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee WI Bonaroo 1975.04.19 IH/MR, Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee WI Aerosmith, Journey 1975.04.20 Canceled: IH/MR, Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis MO 1975.04.22 IH/MR, Civic Theatre, St. Paul MN 1975.04.24 Canceled: IH/MR, Aragon Ballroom, Chicago IL 1975.04.25 Canceled: IH/MR, Sports Arena, Toledo OH 1975.04.26 IH/MR, Music Hall, Cleveland OH Bonaroo 1975.04.27 IH/MR, Grand Valley State College Dome, Allendale MI Bob Seger 1975.04.28 IH/MR, Ford Auditorium, Detroit MI 1975.05.?? IH/MR, LeRoy Theatre, Pawtucket RI unconfirmed 1975.05.01 IH/MR, Felt Forum, New York NY Bonaroo (not String Driven Thing) May 3, 1975 Palace Theater, Waterbury, CT 1975.05.05 Rehearsal: IH/MR, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester NY 1975.05.06 Rehearsal: IH/MR, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester NY 1975.05.07 Rehearsal: IH/MR, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester NY 1975.05.08 IH/MR, Allentown College, Allentown PA unconfirmed 1975.05.09 IH/MR, Spectrum, Philadelphia PA 1975.05.10 IH/MR, Capitol Theatre, Passaic NJ Journey 1975.05.11 IH/MR, Orpheum Theatre, Boston MA Kiss, Journey 1975.05.13 IH/MR, Harrisburg PA unconfirmed 1975.05.14 IH/MR, Syrian Mosque, Pittsburg PA Diamond Reo 1975.05.15 IH/MR, Charleston SC 1975.05.16 Canceled: IH/MR, Civic Coliseum, Knoxville TN 1975.05.16 IH/MR, Park Center, Charlotte NC unconfirmed 1975.05.17 Canceled: IH/MR, Civic Coliseum, Knoxville TN 1975.05.17 Canceled: IH/MR, Nashville TN 1975.05.18 Canceled: IH/MR, Ellis Auditorium, Memphis TN 1975.05.21 IH/MR, Barton Coliseum, Little Rock AR 1975.05.22 IH/MR, Independence Hall, Baton Rouge LA 1975.05.23 IH/MR, St. Bernard Auditorium, New Orleans LA 1975.05.30 Canceled: IH/MR, Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix AZ 1975.05.31 IH/MR, San Diego CA unconfirmed 1975.06 IH/MR, Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley CA 1975.06.01 IH/MR, Los Angeles CA unconfirmed 1975.06.06 IH/MR, Seattle WA unconfirmed 1975.06.07 IH/MR, Portland OR unconfirmed 1976 1976.09.13 IH, Fabulous Poodles, Speakeasy, London UK and Ritchie Blackmore onstage 1977 Ian Hunter's Overnight Angels June ?, 1977 Grona Lund, Stockholm, SWE June 3, 1977 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 4, 1977 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 7, 1977 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 8, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 9, 1977 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 10, 1977 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Vibrators) June 11, 1977 Friars, Vale Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 12, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Vibrators) June 15, 1977 Gothenburg, SWE June 17, 1977 Folkets Park, Malmo, SWE June 18, 1977 Brunnsparken, Orebro, SWE (supporting John Cale) June 20, 1977 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR (supporting John Cale) 1979 Ian Hunter & Mick Ronson 1979.06.07 IH/MR, Fastlane, Asbury Park NJ show 1979.06.08 IH/MR, Fastlane, Asbury Park NJ show 1979.06.10 IH/MR, Toad's Place, New Haven CT 1979.06.12 IH/MR, My Father's Place, Roslyn NY 1979.06.13 IH/MR, My Father's Place, Roslyn NY 1979.06.15 IH/MR, Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie NY supporting Poco 1979.06.17 IH/MR, Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh PA Tycoon, Iron City Houserockers 1979.06.18 IH/MR, Agora, Cleveland OH Iron City Houserockers by Ellen Foley 1979.06.19 IH/MR, Palace Theater, Cleveland OH Iron City Houserockers 1979.06.20 IH/MR, Peaches, Cleveland OH appearance 1979.06.20 IH/MR, Palace Theater, Cleveland OH Iron City Houserockers 1979.06.22 IH/MR, Park West, Chicago IL 1979.06.23 IH/MR, Uptown Theater, Milwaukee WI Off Broadway 1979.06.25 IH/MR, Paradise Theater, Boston MA 1979.06.27 IH/MR, Pinecrest Music Center, Shelton CT supporting Blondie 1979.06.28 IH/MR, Palladium, New York NY Granati Bros by Ellen Foley 1979.06.29 IH/MR, Springfield Civic Center, Springfield MA supporting J Geils Band 1979.06.30 IH/MR, Cape Cod Coliseum, Yarmouth MA supporting J Geils Band 1979.07.01 IH/MR, Cape Cod Coliseum, Yarmouth MA supporting J Geils Band 1979.07.04 IH/MR, Paramount Theater, Seattle WA Nick Gilder 1979.07.05 IH/MR, Paramount Theater, Portland OR Nick Gilder 1979.07.07 IH/MR, Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley CA The Screams; Nick Gilder 1979.07.08 IH/MR, Santa Monica Civic Center, Santa Monica CA John Hiatt 1979.07.09 IH/MR, Roxy, Los Angeles CA 1979.07.10 IH/MR, Roxy, Los Angeles CA 1979.07.11 IH/MR, San Diego State Amphitheater, San Diego CA 1979.07.12 IH/MR, Celebrity Theater, Phoenix AZ John Hiatt stage 1979.07.14 IH/MR, Music Hall, Omaha NE unknown support 1979.07.15 IH/MR, Memorial Hall, Kansas City KS unknown support 1979.07.17 IH/MR, Checkerdome, St. Louis MO Supporting Ted Nugent; Blackfoot 1979.07.19 IH/MR, Palladium, Dallas TX John Hiatt 1979.07.20 IH/MR, Cullen Auditorium, Houston TX John Hiatt 1979.07.21 IH/MR, Opry House, Austin TX John Hiatt 1979.07.24 IH/MR, Agora, Atlanta GA John Hiatt 1979.07.27 IH/MR, Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale NY supporting The Kinks 1979.07.28 IH/MR, Spectrum, Philadelphia PA supporting The Kinks 1979.07.29 IH/MR, Coliseum, New Haven CT supporting The Kinks 1979.08.01 IH/MR, Paramount Theater, Asbury Park NJ Nantucket by E Street Band 1979.08.02 IH/MR, Civic Center, Glens Falls NY supporting The Kinks 1979.08.03 IH/MR, Cumberland County Coliseum, Portland ME supporting The Kinks 1979.08.05 IH/MR, Lenox Music Inn, Lenox MA supporting The Kinks gig 1979.08.07 IH/MR, Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo NY supporting The Kinks 1979.08.10 IH/MR, Cobo Hall, Detroit MI Shooting Star; supporting The Kinks 1979.08.11 IH/MR, Winnebago State Fair, Rockford IL Rockets; Ian Hunter; Cars; REO Speedwagon 1979.08.31 IH/MR, Sportatorium, Miami FL supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.01 IH/MR, Coliseum, Jacksonville FL supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.02 IH/MR, Civic Center, Lakeland FL supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.04 IH/MR, Boutwell Auditorium, Birmingham AL supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.05 IH/MR, Township Auditorium, Columbia SC supporting Blue Oyster Cult September 6, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (supporting Blue Oyster Cult) 1979.09.07 IH/MR, Omni, Atlanta GA supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.08 IH/MR, Cumberland County Memorial Auditorium, Fayetteville NC supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.09 IH/MR, Civic Center, Ashville NC supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.13 IH/MR, Farm Show Arena, Harrisburg PA Blue Oyster Cult, IH, Fly By Night 1979.09.14 IH/MR, Boston Garden, Boston MA supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.15 IH/MR, Forum, Presque Isle ME supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.16 IH/MR, Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland ME supporting Blue Oyster Cult 1979.09.18 IH/MR, Ryerson College Theatre, Toronto ON Segarini 1979.09.19 IH/MR, Ryerson College Theatre, Toronto ON Segarini for broadcast by CHUM-FM 1979.09.21 IH/MR, Veteran's Memorial, Columbus OH Michael Stanley Band 1979.09.22 IH/MR, Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland OH David Johansen Group September 23, 1979 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Cheap Trick) September 26-27, 1979 Center Stage, Detroit, MI (supported by John Cougar) September 28, 1979 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supported by John Cougar & Mitch Ryder) September 29, 1979 Frauenthal Center for the Performing Arts, Muskegon, MI (supported by John Cougar) October 3, 1979 Fort Wayne Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN (supporting Styx) October 4, 1979 Notre Dame University Convention Center, South Bend, IN (supporting Styx) October 5, 1979 Aragon, Chicago, IL (supported by Boyzz, Pez Band & Romantics) October 7, 1979 University of Minnesota Northrup Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN October 10, 1979 Capital Center, Largo, MD (supporting Styx) October 12, 1979 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Styx) October 13, 1979 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (with David Johansen) October 15, 1979 Capitol Theater, Flint, MI October 16-17, 1979 Royal Oak Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by The Shirts) October 19, 1979 Fairfield University, Fairfield, CT (co-headling with Steve Forbert) October 20, 1979 Clark University Atwood Hall, Worcester, MA October 21, 1979 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ (supported by City Boy) October 25-31, 1979 San Diego CA (Rehearsal) November 2-3, 1979 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA November 5-11, 1979 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (recorded for a live album) November 20, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (postponed until the 22nd) November 22, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (rescheduled from November 22nd. Ellen Foley guested) 1980 1980.04.19 IH/MR, Rockpalast TV Show, Grugahalle, Essen Germany ZZ Top, Joan Armatrading 1980.04.21 IH/MR, Pavillon Baltard, Paris France ZZ Top 1980.04.22 IH/MR, Empire Theatre, Paris France 1980.05.22 IH/MR, Rainbow Room, Denver CO Russia 1980.05.24 IH/MR, Mesa Community Center Amphitheater, Mesa AZ Blue Shoes by review 1980.05.26 IH/MR, Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Davis CA Motion Pictures 1980.05.27 IH/MR, Warfield Theater, San Francisco CA Motion Pictures by review 1980.05.28 Canceled: IH/MR, Civic Center, Santa Cruz CA Motion Pictures 1980.05.28 IH/MR, Old Waldorf, San Francisco CA Motion Pictures by review 1980.05.29 IH/MR, midnight show, The Roxy, Los Angeles CA by review 1980.05.29 IH/MR, Rehearsal, ABC Studios, Los Angeles CA 1980.05.30 IH/MR, Fridays TV show, ABC Studios, Los Angeles CA 1980.05.31 IH/MR, Long Beach Arena, Long Beach CA no support by review June 1, 1980 Amphitheater, San Diego, CA (cancelled) June 1, 1980 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows) June 5, 1980 Chicago Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (supporting Heart) June 6-7, 1980 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (supporting Heart) June 8-9, 1980 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Heart) June 10, 1980 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI (supporting Heart) June 12, 1980 Broome County Arena, Binghampton, NY (supporting Heart) June 13, 1980 War Memorial Stadium, Rochester, NY (supporting Heart) June 14, 1980 Uncle Sams, Cheektowaga, NY (with Alyn Syms Group) June 15, 1980 Agora, Youngstown, OH June 17, 1980 Saragota Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supporting Heart) June 18, 1980 War Memorial Stadium, Syracuse, NY (supporting Heart) June 19, 1980 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (supporting Heart) June 20, 1980 Wicomico Civic Center, Salisbury, MD (supporting Heart) June 21, 1980 Cape Cod Coliseum, Yarmouth, MA (supporting Heart) June 22, 1980 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (supporting Heart) June 24, 1980 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting Heart) June 25, 1980 Johnstown, PA (cancelled, supporting Heart) unconfirmed June 25-26, 1980 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Heart) 1980.06.29 IH/MR, Rock Cirkus, Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton AB Chuck Berry, Prism, Toronto, Foreigner, Warren Zevon 1980.07.06 IH/MR, Detroit's, Port Chester, NY 1980.07.11 IH/MR, Dr. Pepper Music Festival, Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York NY Iron City Houserockers 1980.07.12 IH/MR, Convention Hall, Asbury Park NJ Iron City Houserockers 1980.10.07 Canceled: IH/Rundgen, Orpheum Theater, Boston MA no support show 1980.10.08 IH/Rundgen, Ocean State Performing Arts Center, Providence RI no support show 1980.10.09 IH/Rundgen, Ontario Theater, Washington DC no support shows 1980.10.11 IH/Rundgen, Agora, Atlanta GA no support shows 1980.10.12 IH/Rundgen, Agora, Tampa FL no support shows 1980.10.13 IH/Rundgen, Agora, Hallandale FL no support shows 1980.10.15 IH/Rundgen, Orpheum Theater, Boston MA no support shows 1980.10.16 IH/Rundgen, Agora, Youngstown OH no support show 1980.10.17 IH/Rundgen, Filthy McNasty's, Canton OH no support shows 1980.10.19 IH/Rundgen, Agora, Cleveland OH no support shows, appearance by Mick Ronson 1980.10.20 IH/Rundgen, Agora, Akron OH no support shows, appearance by Mick Ronson 1980.10.22 IH/Rundgen, Uncle Sams, Cheektowaga NY no support shows Solo 1981 1981.08.02 IH, Royal Manor North, New Brunswick NJ 1981.08.07 IH, soundcheck, Milton Keynes Bowl, Milton Keynes UK 1981.08.08 IH, Milton Keynes Festival, Milton Keynes UK Trimmer Jenkins, Q Tips, Judie Tzuke, Ian Hunter, Thin Lizzy 1981.08.08 IH, 101 Club, London UK Milton Keynes gig 1981.08.10 IH, Gota Lejon, Stockholm Sweden no support 1981.08.15 IH, Bilzen Festival, Brussels Belgium Bet, Polecats, Jango Edwards, Scooter, Slade, Ian Hunter 1981.08.16 IH, New Pop Festival, Zuiderpark, Rotterdam Holland Freeze, Scars, Comsat Angels, Johnny Worman, Peter Gabriel, Ian Hunter 1981.09.05 IH, Fastlane, Asbury Park NJ unknown support 1981.09.06 IH, Fastlane, Asbury Park NJ unknown support 1981.09.10 IH, Haas Auditorium, Bloomsburg State College, Bloomsburg PA Gary U.S. Bonds 1981.09.11 IH, Rock and Roll Marathon, Savoy, New York NY Rick Derringer 1981.09.11 IH, Dr. Pepper Music Festival, Pier 84, New York NY Leslie West and Corky Laing 1981.09.12 IH, 2001 Club, West Islip NY Any Trouble 1981.09.15 IH, Peppermint Beach Club, Virginia Beach VA Any Trouble 1981.09.16 IH, The Bayou, Washington DC Any Trouble shows 1981.09.18 IH, Brandywine Club, Chadds Ford PA Any Trouble by WYSP 1981.09.19 IH, Paramount Theater, Pasaic NJ Any Trouble 1981.09.20 IH, Panzer Gym, Montclair State College, Upper Montclair NJ Any Trouble 1981.09.21 IH, Rutgers Gym, Rutgers University, North Brunswick NJ Any Trouble 1981.09.22 IH, Agora, New Haven CT Any Trouble 1981.09.24 IH, The Metro, Boston MA unknown support 1981.09.25 IH, Uncle Sam's, Hull MA unknown support 1981.09.26 IH, Center Stage, Providence RI Any Trouble 1981.09.27 IH, Esby Gymnasium, Glassboro State College, Glassboro NJ Any Trouble 1981.09.29 IH, J.B. Scott's, Albany, NY 1981.09.30 IH, Uncle Sam's, Cheektowaga, NY (supported by Any Trouble) October 2, 1981 Le Club Montreal, Montreal, QC (supported by The Dice) October 3, 1981 Alumni Hall, London, ON (supported by The Dice) October 4, 1981 O'Keefe Center, Toronto, ON October 5, 1981 Michigan State University Auditorium, East Lansing, MI (supported by Any Trouble) October 6, 1981 Vets Memorial, Columbus, OH October 8, 1981 Richfield Coleseum, Richfield, OH (with Norman Nardini and the Tigers & Rockets) October 9, 1981 Northwestern University Cahn Auditorium, Evanston, IL October 10, 1981 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Shooting Star) October 11, 1981 Agora, Youngstown, OH October 13, 1981 Ole Man River, New Orleans, supported by October 14-15, 1981 Cardi's, Houston, TX (supported by Van Wilks) October 17, 1981 Club Foot, Austin, TX (supported by The Lift) October 19, 1981 Dooley's, Phoenix, AZ October 20, 1981 University of San Diego, La Jolla, CA October 22, 1981 Country Club, Reseda, CA October 23-24, 1981 Perkins Palace, Pasadena, CA October 25-28, 1981 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (25th cancelled, supported by Jo Baker) December 17, 1981 Savoy, New York City, NY (WNEW Christmas Concert. Tom Mandel's first gig back) December 26, 1981 Palladium, New York City, NY (with Mink DeVille) 1982 1982.01.13 IH, Northstage Theater, Glen Cove NY 1982.01.15 IH, The Ritz, New York NY 1982.01.16 IH, The Ritz, New York NY 1982.01.22 IH, Brandywine Club, Chadds Ford PA 1982.04.23 IH, Royal Oak Theater, Detroit MI shows; sold out 1982.04.25 IH, Agora, Youngstown OH 1982.04.26 IH, Agora, Akron OH Perfect Affair, Jonah Koslen And The Heroes 1982.04.27 IH, Agora Ballroom, Cleveland OH 1982.05.?? IH, Hammerheads, West Islip NY 1982.05.05 IH, Meadowbrook, Cedar Grove NJ 1982.05.06 IH, Uncle Sam's, Boston MA 1982.05.07 IH, Mr. C's, Lowell MA 1982.07.31 IH/Rundgen, Agent Orange Benefit, Pier 84, New York NY Deerhunter 1983 1983.07.23 IH, Special Olympics Tennis Rock Benefit, Pier 84, New York NY song w/Clarence Clemmons 1986 1986.??.?? IH/Young, Agora, Hartford CT 1986.??.?? IH/Young, Asbury Park NJ 1986.09.30 Rehearsal: IH/Young, Rock n' Roll Heaven, Toronto ON 1986.10.01 IH/Young, Rock n' Roll Heaven, Toronto ON 1986.10.02 IH/Young, Rock n' Roll Heaven, Toronto ON 1986.10.03 IH/Young, Coronet, Kitchener ON 1986.10.04 IH/Young, Mingles, London ON 1986.10.05 IH/Young, California's Musical Roadhouse, Windsor ON 1986.10.06 IH/Young, California's Musical Roadhouse, Windsor ON 1986.10.08 IH/Young, Elusions, Oshawa ON 1986.10.10 IH/Young, Barrymore's, Ottawa ON 1986.10.11 IH/Young, 20 Grand West, Downsview ON 1986.10.14 IH/Young, The Diamond, Toronto ON 1986.10.15 IH/Young, Mingles, London ON 1986.10.20 IH/Young, Harpo's, Detroit MI 1986.10.21 IH/Young, The Inferno, Buffalo NY 1986.10.28 IH/Young, Tripper's Night Club, Canton OH 1986.10.29 IH/Young, Alrosa Villa, Columbus OH 1986.11.27 IH/Young, The Chance, Poughkeepsie NY 1986.11.29 IH/Young, L'Amour East, Queens NY 1986.11.30 IH/Young, Bayou, Washington DC 1986.12.01 IH/Young, Trocadero, Philadelphia PA 1986.12.05 IH/Young, Palace, Hollywood CA 1986.12.06 IH/Young, Coach House, San Juan Capistrano CA 1986.12.09 IH/Young, FM Station, Hollywood CA DV8, Metropolis 1986.12.10 IH/Young, One Step Beyond, Santa Clara CA 1986.12.11 IH/Young, One Step Beyond, Santa Clara CA 1986.12.12 IH/Young, Stone, San Francisco CA 1986.12.13 IH/Young, Stone, San Francisco CA unconfirmed 1986.12.14 IH/Young, Stone, San Francisco CA unconfirmed 1986.12.20 IH, Ritz, New York NY by Tom Mandel 1987 1987.11.?? IH/Young, Infernal, Cheektowaga NY Uncle Sam's 1987.11.11 IH/Young, Rock and Roll Heaven, Toronto ON 1987.11.12 IH/Young, Lakeview Manor, Kingston ON 1987.11.13 IH/Young, Barrymore's, Ottawa ON 1987.11.14 IH/Young, Bannister's, Hamilton ON 1987.11.15 IH/Young, Kipling's, London ON 1987.11.16 IH/Young, California's Musical Roadhouse, Windsor ON 1987.12.19 IH, The Ritz, New York NY for Musician's Assistance Program 1988 1988.05.30 IH/Young, unknown, Kitchener ON 1988.06.?? IH/Young, London ON 1988.06.02 IH/Young, Entex, Missisaugua ON 1988.06.03 IH/Young, Barrymore's, Ottawa ON 1988.06.04 IH/Young, Bannister's, Hamilton ON 1988.06.07 IH/Young, California's Musical Roadhouse, Windsor ON 1988.06.09 IH/Young, unknown venue, Trenton ON 1988.06.10 IH/Young, Elusions, Ottawa ON by Joe Elliott 1988.06.11 IH/Young, Rock and Roll Heaven, Toronto ON by Joe Elliott 1988.09.27 IH/MR, Entex, Missisaugua ON Romance At Eleven 1988.09.29 IH/MR, Forge, Victoria BC 1988.09.30 IH/MR, 86th St. Music Hall, Vancouver BC 1988.10.01 IH/MR, 99 Club, Seattle WA Variant Cause October 2, 1988 Starry Nights, Portland, OR October 4, 1988 Oasis, San Jose, CA October 5, 1988 Oasis, San Francisco, CA (supported by Forgotten Rebels) October 6, 1988 New George's, San Rafael, CA October 7, 1988 Palace, Hollywood, CA October 8, 1988 Deanza Theater, Riverside, CA (cancelled) October 8, 1988 The FM Station, North Hollywood, CA October 9, 1988 Terrace Theatre, Ventura, CA October 10, 1988 Bogart's, Long Beach, CA (supported by Scarecrows) October 11, 1988 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA (supported by Forgotten Rebels) October 12, 1988 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA October 13, 1988 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA (supported by Forgotten Rebels) October 14, 1988 Tucson Gardens, Tucson, AZ October 14, 1988 Phoenix, AZ (cancelled) 1988.10.16 IH/MR, Tommie's, Dallas TX 1988.10.17 IH/MR, The Backdoor, Austin TX 1988.10.18 IH/MR, Vogue Theater, Indianapolis IN Grayson Hugh 1988.10.19 IH/MR, Rockerfeller's, Houston TX 1988.10.20 IH/MR, Tipitina's, New Orleans LA 1988.10.21 IH/MR, W.C. Don's, Jackson MI 1988.10.22 IH/MR, Metroplex, Atlanta GA 1988.10.23 IH/MR, Old Post Office, Hilton Head SC 1988.10.25 IH/MR, Sweeney's, Orlando FL 1988.10.27 IH/MR, Summers, Ft. Lauderdale FL Bulletboys 1988.10.28 IH/MR, Jannus Landing, Tampa/St. Petersburg FL 1988.10.29 IH/MR, The Moon, Tallahassee FL 1988.10.30 IH/MR, Margaritaville, Gulf Shores AL 1988.10.31 IH/MR, University Of Florida, Gainesville FL Bulletboys? 1988.10.31 Canceled: IH/MR, Memphis TN Screaming Blue Messiahs 1988.11.01 IH/MR, Cannery, Nashville TN 1988.11.02 IH/MR, Winston-Salem NC 1988.11.03 IH/MR, Goldsboro NC 1988.11.04 IH/MR, Peppermint Beach Club, Virginia Beach VA 1988.11.05 IH/MR, The Chance, Poughkeepsie NY 1988.11.06 IH/MR, Baltimore MD 1988.11.07 IH/MR, Dover DE 1988.11.08 IH/MR, The Bayou, Washington DC 1988.11.09 IH/MR, Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia PA 1988.11.10 IH/MR, Morgan NJ 1988.11.11 IH/MR, Sundance, Bay Shore NY Eddie Havoc Group 1988.11.12 IH/MR, The Channel, Boston MA Nor'Easters, Threats 1988.11.13 IH/MR, Living Room, Providence RI Grayson Hugh 1988.11.14 IH/MR, City Gardens, Trenton NJ Aviator 1988.11.15 IH/MR, Albany NY 1988.11.16 IH/MR, The Ritz, New York NY 1988.11.17 IH/MR, House Of Guitars, Rochester NY store appearance 1988.11.17 IH/MR, Renaissance Theater Club, Rochester NY Grayson Hugh 1988.11.18 IH/MR, Asbury Park NJ 1988.11.19 IH/MR, Graffiti's, Pittsburgh PA 1988.11.20 IH/MR, Bogart's, Cincinnati OH 1988.11.21 IH/MR, Kent OH 1988.11.22 IH/MR, Newport Music Hall, Columbus OH 1988.11.23 IH/MR, Royal Oak Theater, Detroit MI Grayson Hugh, Jack Bruce 1988.11.25 IH/MR, Agora Ballroom, Cleveland OH Jack Bruce, Raven Slaughter, Zaza 1988.11.26 IH/MR, Riviera Theater, Chicago IL Grayson Hugh, Jack Bruce 1988.11.27 IH/MR, Westport Playhouse, St. Louis MO Grayson Hugh 1988.11.27 Canceled: IH/MR, Milwaukee WI 1988.11.28 IH/MR, First Avenue, Minneapolis MN Grayson Hugh, Funhouse November 28, 1988 Royal Oak Theater, Detroit, MI November 30, 1988 Vogue Theater, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Grayson Hugh) December 1, 1988 Club Soda, Kalamazoo, MI December 2, 1988 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO December 3, 1988 Zivkos, Hartford, WI December 4, 1988 Phoenix Hall, Louisville, KY 1989 1989.01.26 IH/MR, Maxime, Bergen Norway 1989.01.29 IH/MR, Sardines, Oslo Norway 1989.02.01 IH/MR, Tavastia Club, Helsinki Finland 1989.02.02 IH/MR, Melody, Stockholm Sweden 1989.02.03 IH/MR, Yaki-Da, Gothenburg Sweden 1989.02.07 IH/MR, Music Hall, Frankfurt Germany 1989.02.08 IH/MR, Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg Germany 1989.02.09 IH/MR, Alter Wartessal, Cologne Germany 1989.02.11 IH/MR, Schutzenhaus Albisguetli, Zurich Switzerland Dogs D'Amour 1989.02.15 IH/MR, Dominion Theater, London UK Dogs D'Amour by Joe Elliott 1989.02.16 IH/MR, Dominion Theater, London UK Dogs D'Amour 1989.10.30 IH/MR, Grand Rapids MI 1989.10.31 IH/MR, City Center Theater, Green Bay WI 1989.10.31 IH/MR, Riviera Theater, Chicago IL November 1, 1989 Holiday Star Theater, Merrillville, IN November 2, 1989 MetroPlex, Detroit, MI (cancelled) November 2, 1989 Ritz, Roseville, MI (supported by Steve Jones) November 3, 1989 Ritz, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Steve Jones) November 4, 1989 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by Steve Jones. Guest appearance by Joe Elliott) November 5, 1989 Newport Theater, Columbus, OH (supported by Steve Jones) November 6, 1989 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (unconfirmed) November 7, 1989 Graffitti's, Pittsburg, PA November 8, 1989 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia PA (supported by Steve Jones) November 8, 1989 Tracardo's, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled) November 9, 1989 Tent, Albany, NY (cancelled) November 9, 1989 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT November 10, 1989 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY November 11, 1989 Channel, Boston, MA 1989.11.11 Canceled: IH/MR, The Chance, Poughkeepsie NY to 1989.11.10 November 12, 1989 New Ritz, New York City, NY November 13, 1989 Spits, Long Island, NY (cancelled) November 14, 1989 Catina's, Hadley, MA (cancelled) November 15, 1989 Rochester, NY November 16, 1989 Albany, NY November 18, 1989 Living Room, Providence, RI November 18, 1989 Catina's, Hadley, MA 1989.11.18 Canceled: IH/MR, Channel, Boston MA to 1989.11.11 1989.11.19 IH/MR, Toad's Place, New Haven have been rescheduled to 1989.11.09 1989.11.20 IH/MR, Barrymore's, Ottawa ON 1989.11.21 IH/MR, Club Soda, Montreal QC 1989.11.21 Canceled: IH/MR, The Diamond, Toronto ON to 1989.11.22 1989.11.22 Canceled: IH/MR, Barrymore's, Ottawa ON 1989.11.22 IH/MR, The Diamond, Toronto ON Steve Jones by Joe Elliott? 1989.11.23 Canceled: IH/MR, The Spectrum, Montreal, QC (cancelled) 1989.11.23 IH/MR, Syracuse NY 1989.11.24 IH/MR, Stone Balloon, Newark Delaware 1989.11.25 IH/MR, Stone Pony, Asbury Park NJ 1989.11.26 IH/MR, Hammerjack's, Baltimore MD 1989.11.27 IH/MR, Greenstreets, Columbia SC 1989.11.27 Canceled: IH/MR, Peppermint Beach Club, Virginia Beach VA 1989.11.29 Canceled: IH/MR, Westport Playhouse, St Louis MO Steve Jones 1989.11.29 IH/MR, Mississippi Nights, St Louis MO David Surkamp (replaced Steve Jones) November 30, 1989 Kansas City, KS December 1, 1989 Wichita, KS December 2, 1989 Doc's, Oklahoma City, OK December 4, 1989 Dallas, TX December 5, 1989 Jimmy's, New Orleans, LA December 5, 1989 Houston, TX (cancelled) December 6, 1989 Curfew, Austin, TX (supported by Solid Senders) December 9, 1989 Calamity Jane's, Las Vegas, NV December 9, 1989 Phoenix AZ (cancelled) December 10, 1989 Anderson's Fifth Estate, Scottsdale, AZ December 11, 1989 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA 1989.12.12 IH/MR, Coach House, San Juan Capistrano CA Steve Jones 1989.12.13 IH/MR, Palace, Hollywood CA Steve Jones by Axl Rose and Slash 1989.12.14 IH/MR, Ventura Theater, Ventura CA Steve Jones 1989.12.15 IH/MR, San Fancisco CA 1989.12.16 IH/MR, Cabaret, San Jose CA 1989.12.18 IH/MR, The Forge, Victoria BC 1989.12.18 Canceled: IH/MR, Seattle WA 1989.12.19 IH/MR, 86th Street Music Hall, Vancouver BC 1989.12.20 Canceled: IH/MR, The Forge, Victoria BC to 1989.12.18 1990 1990.01.18 IH/MR, Maxime, Bergen Norway 1990.01.19 IH/MR, Student Center, Trondheim Norway 1990.01.20 IH/MR, Rockerfeller, Oslo Norway 1990.01.21 IH/MR, Rockerfeller, Oslo Norway 1990.01.22 IH/MR, Melody, Stockholm Sweden 1990.01.23 IH/MR, Melody, Stockholm Sweden 1990.01.24 IH/MR, Tavastia, Helsinki Finland 1990.01.25 IH/MR, Tavastia, Helsinki Finland 1990.01.26 IH/MR, Nya Vagen, Gothenberg Swededn 1990.01.27 IH/MR, Mejeriet, Lund Sweden 1990.01.29 IH/MR, Stakladen, Ahus Sweden 1990.01.30 IH/MR, Pumphuset, Copenhagen Denmark 1990.02.01 IH/MR, Alter Wartesaal, Cologne Germany 1990.02.02 IH/MR, Kulturzentrum, Hannover Germany 1990.02.02 Canceled: IH/MR, Schlachthuf, Bremem Germany 1990.02.04 IH/MR, Ghent Belguim 1990.02.05 IH/MR, Elysees Montmarte, Paris France 1990.02.07 IH/MR, Nachtwerk, Munich Germany 1990.02.08 IH/MR, Music Hall, Frankfurt Germany 1990.02.09 IH/MR, Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg Germany 1990.02.13 IH/MR, Rock City, Nottingham UK Shy 1990.02.14 IH/MR, International 2, Manchester UK Shy 1990.02.15 IH/MR, Octagon, Sheffield University, Sheffield UK Shy 1990.02.16 IH/MR, Hammersmith Odeon, London UK Shy by Brian May 1990.02.18 IH/MR, UEA, Norwich University, Norwich UK Shy 1990.02.19 IH/MR, Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone UK Shy 1990.02.20 IH/MR, Assembly Halls, Worthing UK Shy 1990.05.14 Canceled: IH/MR, Melpark Hall, Tokyo Japan 1990.05.15 Canceled: IH/MR, Melpark Hall, Tokyo Japan 1991 1991.05.18 IH/MR, Laholm Sweden 1991.05.19 IH/MR, Olofstrom Sweden 1991.05.23 IH/MR, Sundsvall Sweden 1991.05.24 IH/MR, Umea Sweden 1991.05.25 IH/MR, Lulea Sweden 1991.05.28 IH/MR, Stromsborg Park, Stockholm Sweden 1991.05.29 IH/MR, Galaxy, Stockholm Sweden 1991.05.31 IH/MR, Grangesberg Sweden 1991.06.?? IH/MR, Vanersborg Sweden 1991.06.01 IH/MR, Avesta Sweden 1991.06.05 IH/MR, Vasteras Sweden 1991.06.07 IH/MR, Rockerfeller, Oslo Norway 1991.06.08 IH/MR, Stromstad Sweden 1991.06.11 IH/MR, Cafe Adlonin, Helsinki Finland 1991.06.12 IH/MR, Eskiltuna Sweden 1991.06.14 IH/MR, Sandviken Sweden 1991.06.15 IH/MR, Hultsfred Sweden 1991.06.19 IH/MR, SocietÚn, Varberg Sweden 1991.06.20 IH/MR, Smogen Sweden 1991.06.21 IH/MR, Ahus Sweden 1991.06.22 IH/MR, Marstrand Sweden 1992 June 23-27, 1992 The Few, Tylosand, SWE 1992.07.03 IH, Mariehamn Sweden 1992.07.04 IH, Skara Sweden 1992.07.05 IH, Stockholm Sweden 1992.07.06 IH, Borgholm Sweden 1992.07.07 IH, Visby Sweden 1992.07.10 IH, Vaxjo Sweden 1992.07.14 IH, Sveg Sweden 1992.07.15 IH, Pitea Sweden 1992.07.16 IH, Ornskoldsvik Sweden 1992.07.17 IH, Skelleftea Sweden 1992.07.18 IH, Ostersund Sweden 1992.07.22 IH, Eskiltuna Sweden 1992.07.23 IH, Kungshamn Sweden 1992.07.24 IH, Helsingborg Sweden 1992.07.25 IH, Fregatten, Akersberga Sweden 1992.07.27 IH, Stromstad Sweden 1992.07.28 IH, Goteborg Sweden 1992.07.29 IH, Vanersborg Sweden 1992.07.30 IH, Stenungsund Sweden 1993 1993.07.02 IH, Gothenburg Sweden 1993.07.04 IH, Lysekil Sweden 1993.07.07 Canceled: IH, Visby Sweden 1993.07.09 Canceled: IH, Oskarshamn Sweden 1993.07.10 Canceled: IH, Kalmar Sweden 1993.07.11 Canceled: IH, Karlskrona Sweden 1993.07.15 Canceled: IH, Malmo Sweden 1993.07.16 Canceled: IH, Helsingborg Sweden 1993.07.17 Canceled: IH, Halmstrad Sweden 1993.07.21 Canceled: IH, Falkenberg Sweden 1993.07.23 Canceled: IH, Varberg Sweden 1993.07.24 Canceled: IH, Stromstad Sweden 1993.07.25 Canceled: IH, Kungshamn Sweden 1993.07.28 Canceled: IH, Ystad Sweden 1993.07.30 Canceled: IH, Vastervik Sweden 1993.07.31 Canceled: IH, Norrkoping Sweden 1993.08.?? IH, Trollhattan Sweden 1993.08.06 IH, Water Festival, Stockholm Sweden 1993.08.06 IH, Uppsala Sweden 1993.08.08 IH, Melody, Stockholm Sweden Pelle Almgren 1993.08.11 Canceled: IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK 1993.08.12 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK Sarajevo 1993.08.12 Canceled: IH, Robin R'n'B Club, Dudley UK 1993.08.13 IH, Kentish Town Forum, London UK Sarajevo 1993.08.14 IH, Robin R'n'B Club, Dudley UK Sarajevo 1994 1994.04.29 IH, Mick Ronson Memorial Concert, Hammersmith Apollo, London UK Ronson Memorial Concert 1997 1997.04.29 IH, Milky Way, Amsterdam Holland no support 1997.04.30 Canceled: IH, Rock Club, Vervirs Belgium 1997.04.30 IH, Twilight Cafe, Nidrum Belgium Give Buzze 1997.05.03 IH, Mechanics, Burnley UK no support 1997.05.04 IH, Alexis Koerner Memorial Concert, Opera House, Buxton UK 1997.05.06 IH, Junction, Cambridge UK Mixer 1997.05.07 IH, Waterfront Club, Norwich UK 1997.05.08 IH, Spa Pavilion, Felixtowe UK TRextasy 1997.05.09 IH, Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone UK TRextasy 1997.05.10 IH, Wilbarston, Market Harborough UK Phil Holbourne Band did not appear 1997.05.13 IH, The Brook, Southampton UK no support 1997.05.14 IH, Empire, Shepherds Bush UK unknown support by Roger Taylor 1997.05.15 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK Cube by Joe Elliott 1997.05.16 IH, Cellar Club, South Shields UK no support May 17, 1997 Robin R'n'B Club, Dudley, ENG (supported by Harlan The Jester, who did not appear) 1997.05.18 IH, Wyvern Theater, Swindon UK 1997.05.20 IH, Beirkeller, Bristol UK Crazy Bones 1997.05.21 IH, Irish Centre, Liverpool UK no support 1997.05.22 IH, Powerhouse, Barry UK by Verden Allen 1997.05.23 IH, Zodiac Club, Oxford UK by Dicken of Mr. Big 1997.05.24 IH, Cooperage, Plymouth UK 1997.05.25 Canceled: IH, Paradox, Brighton UK 1997.05.26 IH, Alley Cat, Reading UK Cat Scratch Band 1997.05.28 IH, Jilly's, Manchester UK 1997.05.29 IH, Cellar Club, South Shields UK no support 1997.05.30 IH, Cat House, Glasgow Scotland 1997.05.31 IH, Venue, Edinburgh Scotland no support 1997.06.01 IH, Wheatsheaf, Stoke UK Harlan The Jester did not appear 1997.06.02 Canceled: IH, Kenmare Ireland 1997.06.02 IH, Kerry Ireland 1997.06.03 IH, Roisin Dubh, Galway Ireland unknown by Joe Elliott 1997.06.04 IH, Whelan's Bar, Dublin Ireland Ursula Burns 1997.06.04 Canceled: IH, Gothenburg Sweden 1997.06.05 IH, The Old Oak, Cork Ireland unknown 1997.06.05 Canceled: IH, Malmoe Sweden 1997.06.06 Canceled: IH, Boras Sweden 1997.06.07 Canceled: IH, Belfast Ireland 1997.06.07 Canceled: IH, Skara Sweden 1997.08.09 IH, City Hall, Hull UK Ronson Memorial Concert II 1997.08.10 IH, Queen's Gardens, Hull UK Ronson Memorial Stage dedication 1997.09.06 IH, Running Horse, Nottingham UK 1997.09.07 IH, Pavilion, Glasgow UK 1997.09.08 IH, Alexander's, Chester UK 1997.09.09 IH, New Pavilion, Rhyl UK 1997.09.10 IH, Martell, Falkirk UK 1997.09.12 IH, Arts Center, Salisbury UK 1997.09.17 IH, Customs House, South Shields UK 1997.09.18 IH, Assembly Halls, Tunbridge Wells UK 1997.09.24 IH, The Room, Hull UK 1997.09.25 IH, The Boardwalk, Sheffield UK 1997.09.26 IH, The Prince of Wales Centre, Cannock UK 1997.09.28 IH, White Rock Theatre, Hastings UK 1997.09.30 IH, Public Hall, Haslingden UK 1997.10.01 IH, Fibbers, York UK Breathe 1997.10.02 IH, Winter Garden, Cleethorpes UK Spitzfulz 1997.10.03 IH, Lucky Break, Bury St. Edmunds UK 1997.10.04 Canceled: IH, Liscombe Park, Soulbury UK 1997.10.05 IH, Arnham Gallery at Fairfield Halls, Croydon UK The Ank, Stray 1997.10.06 Canceled: IH, Orchard Theatre, Dartford UK 1997.10.09 IH, Cine Bar, Rayners Lane UK 1997.10.10 IH, Robin R'n'B Club, Dudley UK 1997.10.11 Canceled: IH, Liverpool UK 1997.10.12 IH, The Wheatsheaf, Stoke UK 1997.10.16 Canceled: IH, Keys, Galway UK 1997.10.17 Canceled: IH, Mean Fiddler, Dublin UK 1997.10.19 Canceled: IH, Rialto Centre, Derry UK 1997.11.?? IH, unknown Germany session for Hot FM 1997.11.07 IH, Fabrik, Hamburg Germany 1997.11.08 Canceled: IH, Moritbastei, Leipzig Germany 1997.11.09 IH, Hirsch, Nuremburg Germany Ram Rods 1997.11.10 IH, Fernverkehr, Hof Germany 1997.11.10 Canceled: IH, Rock Club, Munich Germany 1997.11.11 IH, Rock Haus, Vienna Austria 1997.11.13 IH, Frederica Theater, Frederica Denmark 1997.11.14 IH, Pumpehuset, Copenhagen Denmark no support 1997.11.15 IH, Henriks Bar, Gothenburg Sweden no support 1997.11.16 IH, Fredmans, Uppsala Sweden no support 1997.11.17 Canceled: IH, Zeche, Bochum Germany to 1997.11.26 1997.11.18 IH, Colos Saal, Aschaffenburg Germany unknown support by Offener Kanal Frankfurt TV 1997.11.19 Canceled: IH, Jovel, Munster Germany 1997.11.19 IH, Mors, Norrkoping Sweden 1997.11.20 IH, K.B. Club, Malmo Sweden 1997.11.21 IH, Quasimodo, Berlin Germany 1997.11.22 Canceled: IH, Spirit of '66, Verviers Belgium 1997.11.22 Canceled: IH, Werkstaat, Dresden Germany 1997.11.23 Canceled: IH, Duc Saal, Freudenburg Germany 1997.11.24 Canceled: IH, Manufactur, Schorndorf Germany 1997.11.25 Canceled: IH, Rittergarten, Tuttlingen Germany 1997.11.25 Canceled: IH, Wiley Club, Ulm Germany 1997.11.26 Canceled: IH, Zeche, Bochum Germany 1997.11.27 Canceled: IH, Smuget, Oslo Norway 1997.11.28 Canceled: IH, Pumpehuset, Copenhagen Denmark 1997.11.29 Canceled: IH, Club Esta, Angelholm Sweden 1997.12.02 Canceled: IH, Rotplomboe, Erfurt Germany 1999 1999.01.08 IH, Bruce Henderson Charity Ball, Bowery Ballroom, New York NY 1999.04.06 Canceled: IH, Ireland date, never materialized 1999.04.07 Canceled: IH, Ireland date, never materialized 1999.04.08 Canceled: IH, Liverpool UK date, never materialized 1999.04.09 IH, Ashcrofte Theatre, Croydon UK Diesel Park West 1999.04.09 Canceled: IH, Pavilion Leisure Centre, Bromley UK 1999.04.10 IH, Village Hall, Wilbarston UK Monty Turnbull 1999.04.11 IH, Half Time Orange, Leicester UK Slipstream 1999.04.12 IH, Park Hotel, Tynemouth UK no support 1999.04.14 IH, Boardwalk, Sheffield UK no support 1999.04.15 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK unknown support 1999.04.16 IH, Robin 2, Wolverhampton UK Tracie Hunter Band 1999.04.17 IH, Robin 2, Wolverhampton UK Tracie Hunter Band 1999.04.18 IH, L2, Liverpool UK no support Blue Weaver 1999.04.21 Canceled: IH, Westgate Hall, Canterbury UK 1999.04.22 IH, Wyvern Theatre, Swindon UK Tracie Hunter Band 1999.04.23 IH, The Astoria Theatre, London UK Tracie Hunter Band 1999.04.24 IH, King's Hall, Stoke UK from Riddles Music Bar 1999.04.25 Canceled: IH, Forum, Aberdeen Scotland to 1999.04.28 1999.04.25 IH, Powerhouse, Ayr Scotland The Dirty Old Men 1999.04.26 IH, Liquid Rooms, Edinburgh Scotland Cruyff, Smiler 1999.04.27 IH, G2, Glasgow Scotland Liar's Edge 1999.04.28 IH, Forum, Aberdeen Scotland no support 1999.06.03 IH, Picturedrome, Northampton UK w/Miller Anderson and Scenery 2000 2000.03.31 Canceled: IH, The Astoria, London UK 2000.04.01 Canceled: IH, The Robin 2, Bilston UK 2000.04.02 Canceled: IH, The Robin 2, Bilston UK 2000.05.15 IH, Central Station, Wrexham Wales no support 2000.05.16 IH, Liquid Room, Edinburgh Scotland Tracie Hunter Band 2000.05.17 IH, Newcastle Opera House, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne UK Tracie Hunter Band 2000.05.18 IH, The Irish Centre, Leeds UK Tracie Hunter Band 2000.05.19 IH, The Robin 2, Bilston UK Tracie Hunter Band 2000.05.20 IH, The Astoria, London UK Tracie Hunter Band 2000.06.02 IH, The Bowery Ballroom, New York NY no support 2001 2001.04.08 Canceled: IH, The Coal Exchange, Cardiff UK 2001.04.09 Canceled: IH, The Astoria, London UK 2001.04.11 Canceled: IH, The Picture Playhouse, Beverley UK 2001.04.14 Canceled: IH, Robin 2, Bilston UK 2001.04.15 Canceled: IH, Robin 2, Bilston UK 2001.04.30 IH, radio show, WAXQ FM, New York NY appearance/interview 2001.05.02 IH, radio show, WCSX FM, Detroit MI appearance/interview 2001.05.03 IH, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Cleveland OH James Mastro 2001.05.05 IH, radio show, WFUV FM, New York NY appearance/interview 2001.05.05 IH, radio show, WDET FM, Detroit MI appearance/interview 2001.05.07 IH, radio show, Bob and Tom, Indianapolis IN appearance/interview 2001.05.08 IH, radio show, WXRT FM, Chicago IL appearance/interview 2001.05.08 IH, Martyr's, Chicago IL promotional appearance 2001.05.15 IH, radio show, Rockline, New York NY appearance/interview 2001.06.03 IH, Limelight Club, Crewe UK 2001.06.04 IH, Cathouse, Glasgow Scotland 2001.06.05 IH, Manchester University, Manchester UK 2001.06.06 IH, Tyne Theatre and Opera House, Newcastle UK 2001.06.07 IH, Robin, Brierley Hill UK Tracie Hunter Band 2001.06.08 IH, Astoria Theatre, London UK Tracie Hunter Band 2001.06.10 IH, Concorde 2, Brighton UK Tracie Hunter Band 2001.06.11 IH, Road Mender, Northampton UK no support 2001.06.12 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK Tracie Hunter Band 2001.06.13 IH, Picture Playhouse, Beverley UK no support 2001.06.14 IH, Cavern, Liverpool UK unknown support 2001.06.25 IH, radio show, Acoustic Cafe, Ann Arbor MI appearance/interview 2001.06.25 IH, radio show, Howard Stern Show, New York NY appearance/interview 2001.07.26 All-Starr Band, Casino Rama, Rama ONT 2001.07.27 All-Starr Band, Molson Center, Montreal QUE 2001.07.28 All-Starr Band, Freedom Hill, Sterling Heights MI 2001.07.29 All-Starr Band, Harv, Mountaineer Racetrack, Chester WV 2001.08.01 All-Starr Band, Jones Beach, Long Island NY 2001.08.02 All-Starr Band, Mohegan Sun, Uncasville CT 2001.08.03 All-Starr Band, TV appearance, Today Show, New York NY 2001.08.04 All-Starr Band, Fleet Boston Pavilion, Boston MA 2001.08.05 All-Starr Band, Riley Park, Manchester VA 2001.08.07 All-Starr Band, Meadowbrook Park, Gilford NH 2001.08.09 All-Starr Band, P.N.C. Bank Arts Center, Holmdel NJ 2001.08.10 All-Starr Band, Taj Mahal, Atlantic City NJ 2001.08.11 All-Starr Band, Harbor Center, Portsmouth VA 2001.08.13 All-Starr Band, Chastain Park, Atlanta GA 2001.08.14 All-Starr Band, Broward Park Arts Center, Fort Lauderdale FL 2001.08.15 All-Starr Band, USF Sundome, Tampa FL 2001.08.16 All-Starr Band, Horseshoe Casino, Robinsville MS 2001.08.18 All-Starr Band, Billy Bobs, Fort Worth TX 2001.08.19 All-Starr Band, Six Flags, Oklahoma City OK 2001.08.21 All-Starr Band, Fox Theater, Sy. Louis MO 2001.08.22 All-Starr Band, Rosemont Theater, Chicago IL 2001.08.23 All-Starr Band, Minnesota State Fair, Minneapolis MN 2001.08.25 All-Starr Band, Fiddler's Green, Englewood CO 2001.08.27 All-Starr Band, Schnitzer Hall, Portland OR 2001.08.28 All-Starr Band, Chateau Saint Michelle Winery, Woodinville WA 2001.08.30 All-Starr Band, Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles CA 2001.08.31 All-Starr Band, Chronicle Pavilion, Concord CA 2001.09.01 All-Starr Band, Rio Hotel, Las Vegas NV 2001.09.02 All-Starr Band, Open Air Theater, San Diego State, San Diego CA 2001.10.19 IH, Paradise Rock Club, Boston MA The Pills 2001.10.20 IH, Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence RI John Eddie 2001.10.21 IH, Irving Plaza, New York NY John Eddie 2001.10.22 IH, Recher Theater, Towson MD John Eddie 2001.10.23 IH, Crocodile Rock Cafe, Allentown PA John Eddie 2001.10.26 IH, Tradewinds, Sea Bright NJ John Eddie 2001.10.27 IH, Mulcahy's, Wantagh NY John Eddie 2001.10.28 IH, Threater of the Living Arts, Philadelphia PA John Eddie 2001.10.30 IH, Water Street Music Hall, Rochester NY John Eddie 2001.10.31 IH, Kool Haus, Toronto ONT John Eddie 2001.11.02 IH, Agora, Cleveland OH John Eddie 2001.11.03 IH, St. Andrews Hall, Detroit MI John Eddie 2001.11.04 IH, Park West, Chicago IL John Eddie 2001.11.06 IH, First Avenue, Minneapolis MN John Eddie 2001.11.07 IH, Shank Hall, Milwaukee WI John Eddie 2001.11.09 IH, Headliners, Louisville KY John Eddie 2001.11.30 IH, Village Underground, New York NY Willie Nile 2002 2002.01.29 IH, Sentrum Scene, Oslo Norway no support 2002.01.30 IH, Sentrum Scene, Oslo Norway no support 2002.03.22 IH, in-store, Amoeba Music, Hollywood CA 2002.05.07 IH, Fleece And Firkin, Bristol UK no support 2002.05.08 IH, Pacific Road, Birkenhead UK no support 2002.05.09 IH, Leadmill, Sheffield UK no support 2002.05.10 IH, Astoria, London UK no support 2002.05.11 IH, Coal Exchange, Cardiff, South Wales UK no support 2002.05.12 IH, Roadmender, Northampton UK 2002.05.13 IH, Limelight Club, Crewe UK 2002.05.14 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK 2002.05.16 IH, Mechanics, Burnley UK Strange Days 2002.05.17 IH, Garage, Glasgow Scotland 2002.05.18 IH, Opera House, Newcastle UK 2002.05.19 IH, Life Cafe, Manchester UK Strange Days 2002.05.20 IH, Rock City, Nottingham UK 2002.05.21 IH, Junction, Cambridge UK 2002.05.22 IH, Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton UK 2003 2003.03.08 IH, Waltz V, Cabaret Metro, Chicago IL Graham Parker and others 2003.09.03 IH, Alejandro Escovedo benefit, Mercury Lounge, New York NY Willie Nile, Levon Helm, Los Lonely Boys, Cindy Bullens 2004 March 1, 2004 BB King's Blues Club, New York City, NY (with Glen Burtnick) March 3, 2004 Crocodile Rock Cafe, Allentown, PA (with Live Wire) March 4, 2004 Downtown, Farmingdale, NY (with David Kolker Band & Jake Incao) March 5, 2004 Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY (with Tuff Darts) April 6, 2004 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ (with Jody Joseph and the Average Joes & Danny White) 2004.05.15 IH, Engine Room, Cardiff, WAL 2004.05.16 IH, Charlotte, Leicester, ENG 2004.05.17 IH, Roadmender, Northampton, ENG 2004.05.18 IH, Robin 2, Bilston, ENG 2004.05.20 IH, Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG 2004.05.21 IH, Bierkeller, Manchester, ENG 2004.05.22 IH, Garage, Glasgow, SCOT 2004.05.23 IH, Venue, Edinburgh, SCOT 2004.05.24 IH, Mill, Preston, ENG 2004.05.25 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG 2004.05.27 IH, Fleece and Firkin, Bristol, ENG 2004.05.28 IH, Astoria, London, ENG (with Tracie Hunter Band. Guest appearance by Brian May. Filmed for DVD) 2004.05.29 IH, Village Hall, Worthen, ENG 2004.06.01 IH, Spirit of '66, Verviers Belgium 2004.06.02 IH, M³hle Hunziken, Bern Switzerland 2004.06.03 IH, Moods, Zurich Switzerland 2004.06.04 IH, Le Plan, Paris France 2004.06.06 IH, Hell Festival, Hell Norway 2004.06.06 IH, Rockstore, Montpelier France 2004.06.09 IH, Sala Caracol, Madrid Spain 2004.06.10 IH, Sala Capitol, Santiago De Compostela Spain 2004.06.11 IH, Kafe Antzokia, Bilbao Spain 2004.06.12 IH, Bikini, Barcelona Spain 2004.06.13 Canceled: IH, Aspin, Moscow Russia 2004.10.05 IH, Maxwell's, Hoboken NJ Radio Nationals 2004.10.06 IH, The Cellar, Struthers OH 2004.10.07 IH, Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland OH 2004.10.08 IH, Piere's, Fort Wayne IN Brown Bottle Duo 2004.10.09 IH, Durty Nellie's, Palatine IL The Visual 2004.10.10 IH, Magic Bag, Ferndale MI 2004.12.10 IH, Stone Pony, Asbury Park NJ 2004.12.11 IH, Downtown, Farmingdale NY Soozie Tyrell 2004.12.12 IH, BB King's Blues Club, New York NY Soozie Tyrell 2005 2005.03.01 IH, Joe's Pub, New York NY no support 2005.03.10 IH, Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana CA 2005.03.11 IH, Key Club, Los Angeles CA Teenage Frames 2005.03.12 IH, Live!, Las Vegas NV 2005.03.13 Canceled: IH, Pound, San Francisco CA 2005.03.18 IH, SxSW, Town Lake Stage, Austin TX Alejandro Escovedo 2005.03.23 IH, Finnegan's Wake, Philadelphia PA 2005.04.23 IH, Pepinster Festival, Verviers Belgium Ian Parker Band, Two-Timers, Mike Sanchez 2005.04.25 IH, The Casino, Basel Switzerland no support 2005.04.27 IH, Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo Norway The Lizzards 2005.04.29 IH, Nidaros Blues Festival, Kongressal, Trondheim Norway Blues Caravan, Ladies Night 2005.04.30 IH, BergenFest, Rick's Theater, Bergen Norway Drive By Truckers, CC Adcock 2005.05.02 IH, Nalen, Stockholm Sweden The Lizzards 2005.05.03 IH, Tradgarn, Gothenberg Sweden The Lizzards 2005.05.04 IH, KB, Malmo Sweden The Lizzards 2005.05.05 IH, Pumpehuset, Copenhagen Denmark The Lizzards 2005.05.07 IH, Tobakken, Esberg Denmark no support 2005.05.08 IH, Blues Garage, Hannover Germany no support 2005.05.11 IH, Carling Academy, Liverpool UK 2005.05.12 IH, Academy 3, Manchester UK 2005.05.13 IH, Guildhall, Gloucester UK 2005.05.14 IH, Robin 2, Bilston UK 2005.05.16 IH, Woughton Centre, Milton Keynes UK 2005.05.17 IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK 2005.05.18 IH, Venue, Edinburgh Scotland 2005.05.19 IH, Moshulu, Aberdeen UK 2005.05.20 IH, Garage, Glasgow Scotland 2005.05.21 IH, Boardwalk, Sheffield UK Tracie Hunter Band 2005.05.23 IH, Mill, Preston UK 2005.05.24 IH, Central Station, Wrexham Wales 2005.05.25 IH, Limelight, Crewe UK 2005.05.26 IH, Fleece, Bristol UK no support 2005.05.27 IH, Astoria, London UK The Measures 2005.05.28 IH, Village Hall, Worthen UK Tracie Hunter Band 2005.05.29 IH, Buttermarket, Shrewsbury UK Tracie Hunter Band 2005.05.31 IH, Brook, Southampton UK Tracie Hunter Band 2005.07.29 Canceled: IH, Clay's Park Resort, Canal Fulton OH Joan Jett 2005.08.04 Canceled: IH, Lafayette Square, Buffalo NY Willie Nile 2005.08.06 Canceled: IH, Ohio State Fair, Columbus OH The Zombies 2005.08.19 Canceled: IH, DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston MI supporting Steve Miller 2006 2006.05.13 IH, Xanadu Theater, Taj Mahal, Atlantic City NJ supporting Dave Mason 2006.06.23 IH, For the Love of Arthur, Beacon Theater, New York NY Robert Plant, Nils Lofgren, Ryan Adams,Yo La Tengo 2006.11.01 Canceled: IH, Robin 2, Bilston UK date 2006.11.01 Canceled: IH, Irish Centre, Leeds UK date 2007 2007.03.14 IH, Raven Theater, Healdsburg CA The Zombies, The Charms 2007.03.15 IH, The Fillmore, San Francisco CA The Zombies, The Charms 2007.03.16 IH, Music Box at Fonda, Los Angeles CA The Zombies, The Charms 2007.03.17 IH, The Grove, Anaheim CA The Zombies, The Charms 2007.05.12 IH, New Morning, Paris France Leanne Harte 2007.05.13 IH, King Tut's, Glasgow Scotland Diamond Dogs 2007.05.14 IH, Glee Club, Birmingham UK Diamond Dogs 2007.05.15 IH, Pigalle Club, London UK Diamond Dogs 2007.05.17 IH, The Loco Club, Valencia, Spain 2007.05.18 IH, El Sol, Madrid, Spain 2007.05.19 IH, La2, Barcelona, Spain 2007.05.22 IH, Byscenen, Haugesund Norway 2007.05.23 IH, Concerthouse, Stavanger Norway 2007.05.24 IH, Royal Garden Hotel, Trondheim Norway 2007.05.25 IH, Rock Weekend Festival, Lillehammer Norway 2007.05.26 IH, Rockefellers, Oslo Norway 2007.05.27 IH, Sodra Teatern, Stockholm Sweden Diamond Dogs 2007.05.29 IH, Sticky Fingers, Gothenburg Sweden Diamond Dogs 2007.05.30 IH, Amager Bio, Copenhagen Denmark 2007.06.01 IH, Wychwood Festival, Cheltenham Racecourse, Cheltenham UK 2007.06.07 IH, House of Blues, Chicago IL The Chamber Strings 2007.06.08 IH, Magic Bag, Ferndale MI 2007.06.09 IH, Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland OH 2007.06.14 IH, Four Queens Hotel, Las Vegas NV 2007.06.15 IH, The Canyon Club, Agoura Hills CA 2007.06.16 IH, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano CA 2007.06.17 IH, The Key Club, Los Angeles CA 2007.06.20 IH, Finnegan's Wake, Philadelphia PA 2007.06.21 IH, Starland Ballroom, Sayreville NJ 2007.06.22 IH, WXPN Free At Noon, Philadelphia PA 2007.06.23 IH, Highline Ballroom, New York NY The Silos 2007.06.24 IH, Cleveland Grand Prix, Burke Lakefront Airport, Cleveland OH 2007.06.26 IH, Ram's Head, Annapolis MD 2007.07.27 IH, Vastervik Festival, Vastervick Sweden October 12, 2007 Potawatomi Casino, Milwaukee, WI October 20, 2007 Fruitmarket, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Jesse Malin) October 21, 2007 Carling Academy, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin) October 23, 2007 Zodiac, Oxford, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin. Guest appearance from Mick Ralphs) October 24, 2007 Carling Academy 2, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin) October 25, 2007 Robin 2, Bilston, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin) October 26, 2007 The Brook, Southampton, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin) October 28, 2007 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin) October 30, 2007 Komedia, Brighton, ENG (supported by Jesse Malin) December 14, 2007 Music Hall of Williamsburg, Brooklyn, NY December 15, 2007 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA (with Illinois) 2008 2008.02.19 IH, Cabaret Voltaire, Edinburgh Scotland Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.20 IH, Tunnel Club, Aberdeen Scotland Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.22 IH, Varieties Club, Leeds England Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.23 IH, Lowry Theatre, Manchester England Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.24 IH, The Point, Cardiff Wales Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.26 IH, The Hub, Plymouth England Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.27 IH, The Stables, Milton Keynes England Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.02.29 IH, Manor Ballroom, Ipswich England Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.03.01 IH, Leisure Centre, Market Harborough England Amy Speace James, Steve 2008.03.02 IH, Mick Jagger Centre, Dartford England Amy Speace James, Steve; Phally encore 2009 2009.06.24 IH, River 2 River Festival, Rockefeller Park, New York NY no support 2009.07.23 IH, City Winery, New York NY Amy Speace 2009.10.17 IH, New Yorker Festival, Le Poisson Rouge, New York NY co-biilling with Graham Parker 2010 2010.04.21 IH, City Winery, New York NY 2010.04.23 IH, City Winery, New York NY 2010.04.24 IH, City Winery, New York NY 2010.04.25 IH, Sellersville Theater, Sellersville PA 2010.04.29 IH, The Musician Pub, Leicester England 2010.05.01 IH, HMV Picture House, Edinburgh Scotland 2010.05.02 IH, Barbican Hall, London England Three Bonzos and a Piano 2010.05.04 Canceled: IH, Crossroads Live Club, Roma Italy 2010.05.05 IH, Alcatraz, Milano Italy 2010.05.07 IH, Silja Rock, Stockholm Sweden 2010.05.08 IH, House Of Culture, Helsinki Finland 2010.06.04 Canceled: IH, Bayfront Amphitheatre, Miami FL supporting Jethro Tull 2010.06.04 IH, Mizner Park Amphitheater, Boca Raton FL supporting Jethro Tull 2010.06.06 IH, Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta GA supporting Jethro Tull 2010.07.25 IH, High Voltage Festival, Victoria Park, London England playing w/Joe Elliott 2010.09.17 IH, Palace Theater, Danbury CT The Doug Wahlberg Band York encore October 1, 2010 Ocean Room, Scarborough, ENG October 2, 2010 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG October 3, 2010 Old Fruitmarket, Glasgow, SCOT October 5, 2010 Komedia, Brighton, ENG 2010.10.07 IH, OWG Centre, Dartford England Mamushka 2010.10.08 IH, The Stables, Wavendon England Mamushka 2010.10.10 IH, Union Chapel, London England Mamushka 2010.10.11 IH, The Journal Tyne Theatre, Newcastle England Richard McMahon 2010.10.12 IH, Town Hall, Birmingham England Ralphs encore 2010.10.14 IH, 02 Academy, Bristol England 2010.11.11 IH, Highline Ballroom, New York NY Joe Hurley w/Lenny Kaye York encore 2010.11.12 IH, Havana, New Hope PA Joe Hurley 2010.11.13 IH, At The Tabernacle, Mt. Tabor NJ David Johansen 2010.12.10 IH, Towne Crier, Pawling NY no support Andy, Steve 2010.12.11 IH, The Narrows Center, Fall River MA unknown support Andy, Steve 2010.12.19 IH, Towne Crier, Pawling NY Tracie Hunter 2011 2011.01.28 IH, The Fillmore, San Francisco CA unknown support 2011.01.29 IH, The El Ray, Los Angeles CA 2011.01.30 IH, The Galaxy, Santa Ana CA 2011.05.01 IH, Hoboken Music and Arts Festival, Washington Street, Hoboken NJ Baseball Project 2011.09.08 IH, The City Winery, New York NY Glen Matlock York encore 2011.09.09 IH, The City Winery, New York NY Glen Matlock York encore 2011.09.11 Canceled: IH, Havana, New Hope PA no support 2011.09.15 IH, The City Winery, New York NY Tracie Hunter York encore 2011.09.16 IH, The City Winery, New York NY Tracie Hunter York encore 2011.09.17 IH, Colonial Theatre, Phoenixville PA 2011.09.23 IH, South Milwaukee Performance Arts Center, Milwaukee WI acoustic 2011.09.24 IH, Old Town School of Folk, Chicago IL Sally Timms 2011.09.25 IH, Old Town School of Folk, Chicago IL Nick Tremulus 2011.10.15 IH, Tarrytown Music Hall, Tarrytown NY 2011.10.27 IH, Carnegie Music Hall, Pittsburgh PA Joe Grushecky and the Houserockers 2011.10.28 IH, Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland OH Joe Grushecky and the Houserockers 2011.10.29 IH, Magic Bag, Ferndale MI Andy Burton 2011.11.03 IH, Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton PA no support 2011.11.04 IH, Paradise Rock Club, Boston MA no support 2011.11.05 IH, Flying Monkey, Plymouth NH no support 2011.11.18 IH, Havana, New Hope PA no support 2012 2012.03.30 IH, Bell House, Brooklyn NY Graham Parker 2012.09.01 IH, Aladdin Theater, Portland OR The Minus 5 2012.09.02 IH, Bumbershoot Festival, Seattle WA 2012.09.07 IH, Settembre Al Parco Festival, Catanzaro, Italy 2012.09.13 IH, World Cafe Live, Philadelphia PA 2012.09.14 IH, Highline Ballroom, New York NY York, Christine Ohlman encore 2012.09.15 IH, The Howard Theatre, Washington DC 2012.09.27 IH, Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland OH The Kidney Brothers 2012.09.28 IH, City Winery, Chicago IL Nick Tremulis 2012.09.29 IH, City Winery, Chicago IL Nick Tremulis 2012.10.05 IH, Nalen, Stockholm Sweden 2012.10.06 IH, Falkenhallen, Falkenberg Sweden Anna-Lena Winter 2012.10.08 IH, John Dee, Oslo Norway 2012.10.09 IH, Kulturbolaget, Malmo Sweden Rag-And-Bone 2012.10.12 IH, Journal Tyne Theatre, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.13 IH, 02 ABC, Glasgow Scotland Otis Gibbs 2012.10.14 IH, Picturedrome, Holmfirth England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.16 IH, Y Theatre, Leicester England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.18 IH, HMV Ritz, Manchester England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.19 IH, 02 Shepherds Bush Empire, London England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.20 IH, Town Hall, Birmingham England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.23 IH, Komedia, Bath England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.25 IH, Royal Hall, Harrogate England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.26 IH, Concorde 2, Brighton England Otis Gibbs 2012.10.27 IH, Roadmender, Northampton England Otis Gibbs 2012.11.23 IH, At The Tabernacle, Mt. Tabor NJ 2012.11.24 IH, Havana, New Hope PA 2012.12.01 IH, Paradise Rock Club, Boston MA no support 2012.12.02 IH, Paramount, Huntington NY Graham Parker and the Rumour 2012.12.07 IH, Lee's Palace, Toronto ONT Devin Cuddy 2012.12.08 IH, Feed The City Benefit, Town Ballroom, Buffalo NY Pillagers, Ruby Spirit, Breckenwood 2013 January 30, 2013 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA (with Waldo Bliss) January 31, 2013 Canyon Club, Agoura Hills, CA (with Idle Hands) February 1, 2013 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA February 2, 2013 El Rey, Los Angeles, CA February 8, 2013 Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT (cancelled) February 9-10, 2013 City Winery, New York City, NY February 13, 2013 Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT 2013.03.05 IH, Teatro Miela, Trieste Italy acoustic trio 2013.03.06 IH, Club Retrò, Vicenza Italy acoustic trio 2013.03.07 IH, Cineteatro Parrocchiale, Cologne Italy acoustic trio 2013.03.09 IH, Muhle Hunziken, Rubigen Switzerland acoustic trio 2013.03.10 IH, Spirit of 66, Verviers Belguim acoustic trio 2013.03.12 IH, Wharf, Tavistock England acoustic trio 2013.03.13 IH, Ropetackle Arts Centre, Shoreham-by-Sea UK acoustic trio 2013.03.15 IH, Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton UK acoustic trio 2013.03.16 IH, Mick Jagger Centre, Dartford England acoustic trio 2013.03.17 IH, The Corn Exchange, Stamford England acoustic trio 2013.03.19 IH, Waterside Arts Centre, Sale England acoustic trio 2013.03.20 IH, Memorial Hall, Sheffield England acoustic trio 2013.03.22 IH, The Green Hotel, Kinross Scotland acoustic trio 2013.03.23 IH, The Green Hotel, Kinross Scotland acoustic trio 2013.03.24 IH, Liquid Room, Edinburgh Scotland acoustic trio 2013.03.26 IH, The Arc, Stockton England acoustic trio 2013.03.27 IH, City Varieties Music Hall, Leeds England acoustic trio 2013.03.29 IH, The Stables, Wavendon England acoustic trio 2013.03.30 IH, Bloomsbury Theatre, London England acoustic trio 2013.06.13 IH, Picturedrome, Holmfirth England Federal Charm 2013.06.14 IH, Assembly, Leamington Spa England Colin Brown 2013.06.15 IH, Isle of Wight Festival, Newport England outdoor festival stage 2013.07.02 IH, Maxwell's, Hoboken NJ Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2013.07.11 IH, World Café Live At The Queen, Wilmington DE Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2013.07.12 IH, Sellersville Theater, Sellersville PA Edward Rogers 2013.07.13 IH, Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett NY no support 2013.09.20 IH, City Winery, New York NY James Maddock 2013.09.21 IH, City Winery, New York NY Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2013.10.01 IH, City Winery, Chicago IL Jon Langford 2013.10.02 IH, City Winery, Chicago IL Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2013.10.03 IH, Potawatomi Casino, Milwaukee WI October 5, 2013 Kent Stage, Kent, OH (supported by Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby) 2014 2014.06.03 IH, Diamond Jubilee Bash, City Winery, New York NY Alejandro Escovedo, Jesse Malin, Ellen Foley, etc. 2014.07.12 IH, Pleasantville Music Festival, Pleasantville NY 2014.09.05 IH, Stage One, Fairfield CT James Maddock 2014.09.06 IH, Bell House, Brooklyn NY Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2014.09.19 IH, Portsmouth Pyramids, Portsmouth England 2014.09.20 IH, Assembly, Leamington Spa England 2014.09.21 IH, Drill Hall, Lincoln England Federal Charm 2014.09.23 IH, Lemon Tree, Aberdeen Scotland Federal Charm 2014.09.24 IH, Garage, Glasgow Scotland 2014.09.26 IH, Picturedrome, HolmfirthEngland Federal Charm 2014.09.27 IH, RCNM, Manchester England Federal Charm 2014.09.28 IH, Sage 2, Gateshead England Federal Charm 2014.09.30 IH, Stables, Milton Keynes England 2014.10.02 IH, City Hall, Sheffield England Federal Charm 2014.10.03 IH, Concorde 2, Brighton England 2014.10.04 IH, Shepherds Bush Empire, London England Federal Charm 2014.10.07 IH, Festiviteten, Haugesund Norway 2014.10.08 IH, USF Røkeriet, Bergen Norway 2014.10.09 IH, Union Scene, Drammen Norway 2014.10.11 IH, Byscenen, Trondheim Norway 2014.10.12 IH, Storstuu Winsnes, Singsas, Norway 2014.10.16 IH, KB, Malmø Sweden 2014.10.17 IH, Falkenhallen, Falkenberg Sweden 2014.10.18 IH, Nalen, Stockholm Sweden 2014.11.01 IH, Havana, New Hope PA no support 2014.11.02 IH, Hamilton, Washington DC Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2014.11.04 IH, Motorco, Durham NC Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2014.11.05 IH, Neighborhood Theatre, Charlotte NC Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2014.11.07 IH, Variety Playhouse, Atlanta GA Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2014.11.08 IH, City Winery, Nashville TN Amy Speace 2014.11.09 IH, City Winery, Nashville TN Wreckless Eric & Amy Rigby 2014.11.11 IH, Minglewood Hall, Memphis TN Freedy Johnston 2014.11.14 IH, Park West, Chicago IL Freedy Johnston 2014.11.15 IH, Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland OH Freedy Johnston 2014.11.28 IH, At The Tabernacle, Mt. Tabor NJ 2014.11.29 IH, Infinity Hall, Norfolk CT n/a 2015 2015.01.09 IH, The Fillmore, San Francisco CA Steve Wynn 2015.01.10 IH, The Roxy, Los Angeles CA 2015.01.11 IH, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano CA 2015.01.16 IH, Garden Shimokitazawa, Tokyo Japan 2015.01.17 IH, Garden Shimokitazawa, Tokyo Japan 2015.01.18 IH, Garden Shimokitazawa, Tokyo Japan 2015.06.03 IH, City Winery, New York NY Steve Wynn 2015.06.04 IH, City Winery, New York NY Jeff Caldwell 2015.06.05 IH, Bell House, Brooklyn NY A Thousand Mothers 2015.06.06 IH, Sellersville Theater, Sellersville PA Karyn Kuhl 2015.08.23 IH, Casino Ballroom, Hampton Beach NH Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.08.26 IH, Beacon Theatre, New York NY Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.08.27 IH, Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston MA Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.08.30 IH, The Paramount, Huntington NY Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.09.03 IH, Waterfront Concerts, Maine State Pier, Portland ME Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.09.05 IH, India Point Park, Providence RI Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.09.08 IH, Artpark, Lewiston NY Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.09.10 IH, Hard Rock Live Northfield Park, Northfield OH Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.09.11 IH, DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston MI Supporting J. Geils Band 2015.09.13 Canceled: IH, Lifestyle Communities Pavilion, Columbus OH Supporting J. Geils Band 2016 2016.01.29 IH, University of Warwick Student Union, Coventry England David R. Black 2016.01.30 IH, William Aston Hall, Wrexham Wales 2016.01.31 IH, Giants of Rock, Butlins, Minehead England 2016.05.04 IH, Ivan Julian Benefit, City Winery, New York NY 2016.06.11 IH, City Winery, New York NY 2016.06.12 IH, Hoboken Music and Arts Festival, Washington Street, Hoboken NJ 2016.06.18 IH, City Winery, New York NY Karyn Kuhl 2016.06.19 IH, Sellersville Theater, Sellersville PA Angela Burns 2016.06.25 IH, City Winery, New York City, NY 2016.09.30 IH, Helsinki, Hudson, NY October 1, 2016 Infinity Music Hall, Hartford, CT October 2, 2016 Narrows Center, Fall River, MA October 4, 2016 Newton Theatre, Newton, NJ October 6, 2016 Bell House, Brooklyn, NY October 7, 2016 City Winery, New York City, NY (supported by Mary Lee Cortes) October 8, 2016 Ardmore, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Travel Lanes) October 10, 2016 The Ark, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Vin Dombroski & Jackson Smith) October 11-12, 2016 City Winery, Chicago, IL October 14, 2016 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (supported by Tom Evanchuck) October 15, 2016 Town Ballroom, Buffalo, NY October 24, 2016 Hamilton, Washington, DC (supported by Dot Dash) October 26, 2016 City Winery, Nashville, TN October 27, 2016 City Winery, Atlanta, GA (supported by Peter Holsapple) October 28, 2016 Cats Cradle, Carrboro, NC (supported by Jeffrey Dean Foster) November 4, 2016 Assembly, Leamington Spa, ENG (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 5, 2016 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 7, 2016 Sage 2, Gateshead, ENG (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 8, 2016 Tramshed, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 9, 2016 RCNM, Manchester, ENG (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 11, 2016 O2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 12, 2016 Tivoli, Buckley, WAL (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 13, 2016 Picturedrome, Holmfirth, ENG (supported by Sittin' Pretty) November 15, 2016 Kulturbolaget, Malmo, SWE November 16, 2016 Pustervik, Gothenburg, SWE November 18, 2016 Union Scene, Drammen, NOR November 19, 2016 Byscenen, Trondheim, NOR November 21, 2016 Nalen, Stockholm, SWE 2017 2017.02.06 IH, City Winery, New York NY James Mastro (spoken) 2017.02.07 IH, City Winery, New York NY James Mastro (spoken) May 6, 2017 Boulton Center for Performing Arts, Bay Shore, NY May 7, 2017 Havana, New Hope, PA May 10, 2017 Music Box, Cleveland, OH (supported by Marti Jones) May 12, 2017 Potawatomi Casino Northern Lights Theater, Milwaukee, WI May 13, 2017 Park West, Chicago, IL (supported by John San Juan) May 15, 2017 The Ark, Ann Arbor, MI May 17, 2017 Jergels Rhythm Grille, Warrendale, PA (supported by Joe Grushecky & the Houserockers) May 19, 2017 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ (supported by The Grip Weeds) May 20, 2017 FTS Stage One, Fairfield, CT 2017.06.02 IH, Infinity Music Hall, Norfolk, CT 2017.06.03 IH, City Winery, New York NY James Maddock 2017.06.04 IH, City Winery, New York NY Tammy Faye Starlight 2017.06.08 IH, Sweden Rock, Solvsborg Sweden 2017.06.09 IH, Liseberg Taubescenen, Gothenburg, Sweden 2017.06.10 IH, Rjukan Rock Festival, Rjukan Norway 2017.06.11 IH, Oslo Konserthus, Oslo, Norway 2017.06.13 IH, Harpenden Public Halls, Harpenden England Department S 2017.06.14 IH, Old Fire Station, Carlisle England 2017.06.16 IH, Waterfront, Norwich England Worry Dolls 2017.06.17 IH, Cheese & Grain, Frome England Stretch Report, Steve Henderson June 18, 2017 Arts Centre, Bingley, ENG June 20, 2017 Hangar 34, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Worry Dolls) June 21, 2017 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by Worry Dolls) June 22, 2017 Welly Club, Hull, ENG June 25, 2017 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Worry Dolls) June 26, 2017 Guild Hall, Preston, ENG (supported by Worry Dolls) June 28, 2017 Student Central, London, ENG (supported by Worry Dolls) June 29, 2017 The Plug, Sheffield, ENG June 30, 2017 Engine Rooms, Southampton, ENG (supported by Worry Dolls) July 3, 2017 Playhouse, Whitley Bay, ENG (Mouth of the Tyne Festival, with Katie Spencer & Steve Daggett) 2017.09.12 IH, Teragram Ballroom, Los Angeles CA Scott McCaughey 2017.09.13 IH, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano CA Scott McCaughey 2017.09.15 IH, The Fillmore, San Francisco CA Chuck Prophet & Mission Express September 19-20, 2017 Duo Music Exchange, Tokyo, JPN (cancelled) September 21, 2017 Shinsaibashi Muse Hall, Osaka, JPN (cancelled) 2nd October 2017 Event Center Landhaus Walter Downtown Bluesclub, Hamburg Germany October 4, 2017 Bluesgarage, Hannover, GER October 5, 2017 Musiktheater Piano, Dortmund, GER October 9, 2017 Quasimodo, Berlin, GER October 10, 2017 Harmonie, Bonn, GER 12th October 2017 Musiktheater Rex, Kulturdenkmal Güterhalle, Fabrikstrasse, Bensheim Germany October 13, 2017 Schulstrasse, Winterbach, GER (Lehenbachhalle Winterbach) October 14, 2017 Hunziken Muhle, Rubigen, SUI October 16, 2017 Bloom, Mezzago, ITY October 18, 2017 Teatro Circo, Murcia, SPA October 19, 2017 Teatro Lara, Madrid, SPA October 20, 2017 Kafe Antzokia, Bilbao, SPA November 17, 2017 First Congregational Church, Montclair, NJ (Outpost in the Burbs) November 18, 2017 City Winery, Boston, MA (cancelled) November 24, 2017 Stage One, Fairfield, CT November 25, 2017 Tupelo Music Hall, Gerry, NH 2018 February 10-11, 2018 City Winery, Boston, MA